snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aidan: The Boogeyman
'' ''Name: '''The Boogeyman, though he insists upon being called "Aidan." There are a very select few who regard him as the Imaginary Friend. '''Age: Looks 20 (possibly much older) Gender: Male Type: '''Creature '''Appearance: In his true form, Aidan is nothing more than a mass of black darkness with red glowing lights for eyes, and with a form almost gaseous in nature. This gaseous nature makes it seem like his body is continually leaking black mist, yet it always stays near his body and doesn’t dissipate outward. His shape is vaguely humanoid, except completely featureless. In other words, he looks like the silhouette of an ordinary human whom is entirely bald, not muscular, nor scrawny, nor large, rather ordinary and plain in facial features (nose, ears, etc.), and roughly 7’ in height. The bottom of his feet, oddly enough, look nothing liken human feet. Directly below his knees, his foreleg spreads outward and his feet look nonexistent, making it seem like he’s wearing baggy pants that reach past his feet. Additionally, they seem to be liquid in nature, yet still retaining the cohesive darkness of the rest of his body. However, in the form he always takes, he looks like a tired and anorexic looking 20 year-old human. His hair is long and black and reaches almost to the middle of his back. The color of his eyes are oddly black, matching with his pupil. His skin is extremely pale and his fingers almost skeletal. His fingernails are rather long, reaching out to about 6 cm. He’s around 6’ 1” when standing, but is either always hunched over to the point it almost looks like he has a hunched back, or very rigid in posture. He wears simple black pants complete with numerous random buckles that don’t seem to have an end, nor a purpose. He’s wears a tattered and black long-sleeve shirt, which has various rips all over it, and one sleeve torn completely off. On that arm which the sleeve is turns off, he has various little blurbs and names carved into his skin, including a phrase that reads “Just count to 5, and everything will be alright.” Personality: '''Aidan prefers the company of himself, and himself alone. He has an almost illogical hatred of anything that dares to try and speak with him, usually yelling at them to leave him alone. However, he has a noticeable kindness towards children and the elderly, sometimes speaking at length with those who aren’t intimidated by his appearance. '''Likes: The darkness, small rooms or areas, fear Dislikes: the light Personal Ailments: '''Aidan as an intense fear of the light. So much, in fact, his brain actually believes that the light will harm him. Though it does no visible harm if it should touch him, Aidan will scream out as if in pain. However, due to his stay in EverAfter, it more averted to bright lights and can slightly tolerate dim lights. In addition to this, he has a strange fear of hearing anyone count from 1 to 5 and blankets. '''Special Abilities: *Telepathy - Aidan is a potentially powerful telepath, but is still in the very early stages of his development. Formerly, he could only reach into a person’s mind and see their worst fear. He couldn’t even read any simple thoughts, nor other less domineering fears. However, as if due to his stay in the asylum, Aidan’s mental capacity was jumpstarted. He is capable of various abilities one would expect any ordinary telepath to be capable of: reading of minds, his former power of inducing fear in the weak-minded, communicating telepathically, seeing through illusions, etc. *Shapeshift – Aidan has the ability to shapeshift into anything he so wishes, whether it be giant, bleeding stuffed bunny, or a spider. Though he can shapeshift himself such things as wings to allow him to fly, he does not gain anything else. Meaning, he does not gain any extra strength, speed, stamina, etc. when he shapeshifts. Additionally, he cannot shapeshift into anything as complex as a working gun. Also, he is limited to his original body mass. That means, whatever he changes into, it has to be near his body’s original mass (though not necessarily exactly). However, he can shapeshift into things of a lower mass if the excess is stored elsewhere (in the case of his human form, the buckled pants serves as a storage point). Due to a personal psychological barrier, he cannot shapeshift if a well lit light is upon him. Note: '''When Aidan is in his true form, his shapeshifting abilities become incredibly potent. This allows him to achieve various transformations that would’ve been impossible or taxing to him in the first place (however, his inability to shift into something like a gun is still in place). Also, the transformations he achieves are ‘true’ transformations, meaning they are not magical in nature (every transformation while in his human form to another IS magical). This would explain why when Aidan was in his human form, the asylum soldiers’ pellets did not affect him as greatly as they should have, and how he almost died from a very close explosion. It should be noted that when in his true form, Aidan can create an ‘anchor’ form. In other words, a form he would default to when too weak to maintain any other forms, and a form that contains the non-magical elements of a shapeshift. In the aforementioned and current case, his anchor form is still human. In addition to that, his physical and magical resistance to injury is greatly enhanced, no longer hampered by the weaknesses of his human body. In his dark form, Aidan is at his absolute strongest. However, though he is at his strongest, he is also at his most vulnerable. It is incredibly draining for Aidan to maintain his true form in the mortal world, requiring an almost constant conduit of fear. Even when entirely satiated, he is extremely reluctant in shifting into his true form, as prolonged existence in this form will make him gradually revert to his base instincts. Meaning, the more he is in his dark form, the more of the Boogeyman he’ll be. Additionally, a direct shot into his heart (his strongest gathering of magical energy) from an asylum soldier’s magic draining ammo could potentially sever all the ties he has to the human world instantaneously. '''History/Fairytale: '''The tale of Boogeyman is known far and wide, and was often utilized by parents to keep their children in line. In some cases, the children merely experienced supposed encounters with the Boogeyman induced by their fears. There were various remedies created to try and defeat this childhood nightmare, and a select few proves truly effective. Such remedies included closing one’s eyes and counting to five, or simply ducking underneath the safety of one’s blanket. However, the story behind the myth is a mysterious one indeed. No one really knows what is truth, and what are fabrications. What is known, is that something very similar to Aidan's human form, albeit in child form, first appeared to an old man many years ago. The boy seemed to be lost and amnesiac, unable to even remember his own name. The old man raised the boy like his own son, and showed him an incredible amount of kindness and love. However, no matter how much the old man tried to reach the boy, he always preferred to isolate himself and be incredibly antisocial. He even refused to regularly talk to his adopted father, only ever answering him in words or the shortest of phrases. Outside the emotive household, there came frequent reports of children claiming that they were visited by monsters, and shrieking out in horror when night fell. The children never felt quite safe, and it began to even unnerve the adults. One night, all the children disappeared from the town. Every single one was seemingly taken from their own beds, without one cry for help. Well, all except for one. The young boy the old man was taking care of was the last child of the town left. Naturally, the people believed the old man to be responsible. Their mob justice was swift and terrible, and the old man was brutally murdered. The boy was outraged. Though he had never made it known outright, he was incredibly fond of his 'father.' His vengeance was swift and terrible. He didn't kill anyone, but he somehow drove all the townspeople completely and utterly mad, their psyches shattered into irrecoverable pieces. Based on circumstantial evidence, it was reported the boy had disappeared, but the children eventually returned, now becoming the caretakers of their blabbering parents. Eventually, the good chairman of EverAfter, Humpty Dumpty, took in the mad adults into his asylum, and placed all the children up for adoption. Oddly enough, the children refused to ever speak of their disappearances, and then adopted rather aloof and morose personalities. The adults of the town would become known as the first victims of the new era's true "Boogeyman," and the younglings as the the "Nightmare Children." And so began the modern day myth of the Boogeyman, who came to terrorize civilians all over Grimmoire, making them all feel increasingly unsafe during the night. However, it has become evident that this Boogeyman's actions date farther back than this particular incident, stretching back as far as anyone can research. No one can completely pin anything on this being, though, as there was far less evidence back in those times. The monster was eventually captured when Humpty Dumpty first introduced the Big Bad Wolf, whom was immediately sent to capture the supposedly evil creature. Though no one was ever there to witness the battle, it was presumably quite the struggle. Nonetheless, the Wolf proved the superior, and the Boogeyman was eventually imprisoned, sent to dwell forever in halls of EverAfter. He soon began referring to himself as "Aidan," and often insisted on his innocence. He would claim that it was a case of mistaken identity, and that he was just a young man with peculiar abilities. Not like anyone cared to believe him. He would be kept forever in that forsaken place, for as long as he would be capable of living. '''RP DETAILS: *RP: Ever After: A Tale That Never Was *Created/Played by: Imenak Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters